


The Big Day

by Clydezilla



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydezilla/pseuds/Clydezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His palms were sweaty and he was desperately trying to wipe them off on his pant legs. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous for this day. After all, he and the others have fought numerous youmas and battled against the darkest forces of the universe. Why should he be nervous for something like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

 His palms were sweaty and he was desperately trying to wipe them off on his pant legs. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous for this day. After all, he and the others have fought numerous youmas and battled against the darkest forces of the universe. Why should he be nervous for something like this?

As he stood there waiting, letting the music fill his ears, he saw the first of the girls walk through the door. Ami was on the arm of Shingo and they too looked a bit nervous to be the start of the brigade. Next was Rei followed by Makoto who were both accompanied by two of his fellow classmates from college. The last pair was Minako and Motoki, the maid of honor and best man. They walked proudly together and as they got to the front of the room, Mina gave Mamoru a wink of encouragement.

Chibi-Usa insisted on being there and to be a part of this special occasion, so with permission from her parents, she came back from the 30th century to be their flower girl. She was as beautiful as a flower in the spring time, and she practically ran down the aisle depositing rose petals all over the floor as she went. She gave Mamoru the biggest smile he had ever seen as she took her place among the others. She was growing to be more like her mother with each passing day.

Finally, the music changed and everyone stood up. He honestly thought he was going to faint right then and there from his nerves. What if he falls? What if he says something stupid? The endless list of mistakes was filling his head and he thought he was going to drown in them.

And just like that, there she was. He had always known her to be beautiful, but today she was breathtaking and stunningly gorgeous. She was his ray of sunshine, and together they had conquered the darkest of days. As she walked down the aisle with her father Kenji, she looked at him and gave her ever famous Usagi smile. With just her smile alone, all of his nerves vanished and warmth filled his insides. Once they reached the alter, Kenji gave him her hand and together they stepped up to their designated spots. She gave his hand a slight squeeze and smiled at him again as to reassure him everything was okay. His heart was beaming and he smiled back at her while fighting to hold his happiness together just for a little while longer. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all these people.

Mamoru felt like a drone during the ceremony, repeating the words the priest told him to. But once it was finished, the famous words "you may now kiss the bride" were said and as he looked into Usagi's eyes, he knew that he wanted to stay in this moment forever. After they kissed, she whispered "I love you Mamo-Chan" which he then replied, "I love you too, my beautiful Usako".  And with those final words, the ceremony was over. He wished his parents could be here for this day, but he was excited to start a new family and to have Usagi by his side until the end of time. As long as they had each other, nothing could ever go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fluffy drabble! This is my first fic, so please feel free to leave me feedback on here or at my Tumblr http://clydezilla.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :]


End file.
